Anatomy
Anatomy In Andronovia there are many races, though most of the common races are all similar in anatomy. These include, but are not limited to Dewa, Mermaids, and Fairies. Most all races look primarily like humans, though their anatomy is different. They have a neural vein that runs vertically up their backs and functions as a brain and nervous system. In the case of males this extends into a long tail, which they can tuck away to hide it. Due to this neural vein being their brain, they do not have a human brain. Their neural vein is protected by a flexible bone that runs down their backs. It is like a spine though it's an extension of their skull, and it is flat. They have no respiratory or circulatory system. They are actually more like a jellyfish and absorb oxygen through their skin. Their nose is just for smell. They also do not sleep as humans, but rather they simply need rest. They can close their eyes and be in an instant sleep, in which they do not move until they awake. They also have two hearts. They consume food and drink in the same manner as humans. Blood is the same as humans. Blue inside the body, and red when exposed to their air. Though veins appear as dots and not a vein like humans. Other functions are different as well. If you wish to know more of the anatomy in order to be a doctor/or something else Pm Ourani (TJ). mating - First of all one must know that it is the combination of a female and male bodily fluid called rulauluk (rul for short) which creates the feeling one gets when mating. Think of it like this. A Males rul is like vinegar, and the females is like baking soda. When the two mix together there is a reaction. This reaction is an dreamlike relaxed feeling. The more one mates the more dreamlike, and relaxed both parties feel when mating. Though with their match it is a much deeper dreamlike, and relaxed feeling far beyond mating with anyone else. female anatomy - A female has whats called a rulauluk sack or rul sack for short. It sits near the back in a sort of membrane like sack. This sack is filled with rul. A female also has a naval similar to a human bellybutton. The female does not have periods like humans, instead the rul is discharged while going to the bathroom. (except if she is pregnant.) Rul is also secreted from brown spots on her body. male anatomy - Male anatomy is much more simple. They have tails that they can hide when not in use. These tails can get pretty long. The tip of the tail secretes rul. When mating or when he gets the desire to mate his tail will lengthen, and he is able to put his tail into her naval. Also like the female rul is secreted form black spots on the body. spots - When spots are seen or touched by the opposite sex creates a relaxed sensation almost daydream like feeling, giving them a desire to mate. All spots are the same on all males and females. These spots are located from their upper back, down to the tail bone, From their mid chest to their lower stomach, and on the inner thighs. However there are other spots on the body, though oddly these can not be seen by all, as they appear only when matches mate. This is how Petearians believe one has found their match. Moserians will see these spots if they happen to mate with their match. This however does not happen quite often. pregnancy - Pregnancy works differently then in a human. Either the female or male can get pregnant. We will not go into the dynamics of it. However you should know though that the male and female share in the pregnancy. One will be pregnant for four months, then with the help of a Lewa, or doctor give the child to the other to carry for four months. If the child has a naval it is female if it does not it is male. It is also said not to mate while the female is pregnant as it could be damaging to the child, and the female. Although males and females share the experience of the pregnancy there is still room for drama. As their may be one that doesn't want kids. Also the second parent does not need to agree to take the child, resulting in the first parent that starts the pregnancy having to find a way to have the child.(Lewa can hold children for those that do not have a partner.) Also the child will only have 25% of the second parents genetics. The other 25% comes when the second parent holds the child. Terms to know - Rul - The gel like substance that relaxes the male and female, and mixes together to create children. Mate - to have intercourse with an Andronovian of the opposite gender. Virgin - Like in the human world a virgin is someone who has never mated. Mating around - to mate with many people, never forming a bond. (in some religions this is taboo) Mater - a female or male who mates around for money. roleplay - When roleplaying scenes of mating we ask that you still keep it pg-13. No mention of penetrating, or means of that nature. Fade to black, put in how they feel, or if they have bonded you can put in memories, thoughts, and dreams.